prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 2, 2015 Smackdown results
The January 2, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 30, 2014 at the Norfolk Scope in Norfolk, Virginia. Summary While the WWE Universe braced itself for the return of The Authority this Monday, the first SmackDown of 2015 reeked of awesomeness with Edge and Christian at the helm and a main event that ended in a gigantic mess. Michael Cole opened SmackDown by elaborating on the multimillion-dollar lawsuit that Edge and Christian were reportedly bringing against WWE, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon as a result of the turbulent events on Monday's Raw – specifically citing “breach of contract,” “assault and battery” and “loss of consortium.” Before the two former World Champions could kick off the blue brand with themselves in charge, J & J Security drove into town to read a prepared statement from The Authority. The statement claimed that The Authority had no knowledge of Seth Rollins or Big Show's actions from earlier in the week and that they did not condone or support them. It also stated that they apologized for what happened. However, it went on to state that while they recognized Edge and Christian's contractual right to host SmackDown, J & J Security would remain there as official observers and would document any wrongdoing. Pushing forward, Edge and Christian made two huge matches for the night: Ryback vs. Big Show and Roman Reigns vs. United States Champion Rusev! Going head-to-head with Erick Rowan, Bray Wyatt laid waste to his former Wyatt Family disciple with a Sister Abigail out of nowhere. He then addressed his post-match comments to Dean Ambrose, making it clear that he was ready to dispose of The Lunatic Fringe in the first Raw Ambulance Match this Monday night. On the heel of Jimmy Uso's earth-shattering kick, Jey Uso hit the Samoan Splash on Adam Rose to earn a huge six-man tag team victory. The new WWE Tag Team Champions then put a quick end to a post-match counterassault by the Rosebuds. In the midst of the impressive showdown between Big Show and Ryback, a major distraction by Rusev allowed the giant to deliver the KO Punch on The Big Guy, knocking him to the ringside floor and ending the match in a the favor of The World's Largest Athlete. But when Rusev looked to deliver a post-match assault to Ryback, The Big Guy escaped the Accolade to send him packing. In the final moments of a high-octane tag team tag team contest, Cesaro hoisted his masked opponent high above his shoulders, setting up Tyson Kidd to flip over them both to bring his prey crashing down on the canvas for another impressive victory. Taking down Curtis Axel outside the ring in an out-of-control onslaught before the bell could even ring, Dean Ambrose quickly turned his attention to Bray Wyatt, explaining to The Eater of Worlds exactly what he will do to him in Raw's first Ambulance Match. Without a doubt, he seemed ready to take his foe on a Happy New Year Highway to Hell. Laying waste to their opposition for the second time this week, Konnor & Viktor finished off their outmatched foes with the devastating Fall of Man. WWE's tag team division just got a whole lot tougher. In the height of Roman Reigns' match against Rusev, Big Show stomped down to the ring, instantly taking a Superman Punch from his black-clad adversary for his efforts. But then, just when it looked like Reigns would become the first Superstar to pin Rusev, The World's Largest Athlete roared back and yanked him from the ring. Faced with the wrath of a very angry giant, the fierce Reigns literally turned the tables on Big Show's post-match onslaught, sending him over the SmackDown announce table, then overturning the entire structure on top of him. Results ; ; *Bray Wyatt defeated Erick Rowan (4:05) *R-Truth & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Adam Rose, Gold & Stardust (7:45) *The Big Show defeated Ryback by Count Out (10:58) *Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (3:15) * Dean Ambrose vs Curtis Axel went to a No Contest when it never began *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Lance Anoa'i & Rhett Titus (1:20) *Roman Reigns defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by DQ (12:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Edge & Christian received a message from The Authority SD_802_Photo_001-4086748282.jpg SD_802_Photo_005-4110094435.jpg SD_802_Photo_009-4249705544.jpg SD_802_Photo_014-2598834612.jpg SD_802_Photo_016-1961455768.jpg SD_802_Photo_020-3064432238.jpg Bray Wyatt v Erick Rowan SD_802_Photo_021-3248535288.jpg SD_802_Photo_023-799987668.jpg SD_802_Photo_025-3335353057.jpg SD_802_Photo_031-3636168633.jpg SD_802_Photo_037-836248204.jpg SD_802_Photo_038-2707898141.jpg R-Truth & The Usos v Adam Rose, Goldust & Stardust SD_802_Photo_117-36448825.jpg SD_802_Photo_121-3227704527.jpg SD_802_Photo_123-778878435.jpg SD_802_Photo_129-3468252413.jpg SD_802_Photo_130-2927549720.jpg SD_802_Photo_131-3648646542.jpg The Big Show v Ryback SD_802_Photo_041-2549748094.jpg SD_802_Photo_042-250822852.jpg SD_802_Photo_052-401109381.jpg SD_802_Photo_061-2781639676.jpg SD_802_Photo_065-2728507365.jpg SD_802_Photo_066-1000924767.jpg Cesaro & Tyson Kidd v Los Matadores SD_802_Photo_071-3168223933.jpg SD_802_Photo_073-1389962129.jpg SD_802_Photo_075-3149563556.jpg SD_802_Photo_081-995057266.jpg SD_802_Photo_084-1260759805.jpg SD_802_Photo_085-1008900715.jpg Dean Ambrose v Curtis Axel never happened SD_802_Photo_090-1431527333.jpg SD_802_Photo_092-3143450249.jpg SD_802_Photo_093-3428453919.jpg SD_802_Photo_094-1379834812.jpg SD_802_Photo_096-3157326480.jpg SD_802_Photo_100-2236845787.jpg The Ascension v Lance Anoai & Rhett Titus SD_802_Photo_102-1801318391.jpg SD_802_Photo_103-475717473.jpg SD_802_Photo_106-1815096302.jpg SD_802_Photo_108-2340947689.jpg SD_802_Photo_111-3947859724.jpg SD_802_Photo_114-2602924931.jpg Roman Reigns v Rusev SD_802_Photo_140-3779021791.jpg SD_802_Photo_145-2438315856.jpg SD_802_Photo_154-4283022983.jpg SD_802_Photo_156-289922987.jpg SD_802_Photo_162-1023887473.jpg SD_802_Photo_163-1241544935.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #802 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #802 at WWE.com * #802 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events